Lo's relationships
This is an article about the relationship between Lo and her coworkers. Examples showing friendship Another Grom Bites the Dust *Despite getting kicked out, she offered to order room service for herself, Fin and Emma. Board and Confused *She went into the dumpster to help her friends get to surf the Office. Waves of Cheese *She helps Fin and Emma get dresses for a night at the movies and does not pick on Reef. The Very Very Very Very Very Important Guest *She does her job and helps get Stanley Stevens to like the hotel. Charging into the Night *She helps lead Broseph, Fin and Reef through the basement of the hotel to the circuit breakers. Boards of Glory *She encouraged everyone to defeat Captain Ron. Mr. Wahine *She does help Reef look more like a girl, as well as show him how to act like one. *She also doesn't tell anyone (especially Fin, although Fin figures out on her own what Reef is doing). The Day the Sea Stood Still *She helps the gang defeat Captain Ron and dismantle his golfing resort island cluster, which is blocking surfable waves from reaching Sunset Beach, by using her mother's credit card to acquire jet skis to execute their plan. Episodes showing she is "using" them/not caring for them The Very Very Very Very Very Important Guest *She is only working to get back to the Penthouse, with her not listening to anyone except Bummer. Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High *She tricks Emma and Broseph into unloading the boards while she slacks off. Reef And That Evil Totem *She goes to clean a room to get back into the penthouse rather than help her friends. Charging into the Night *There is something fans have pointed out: She is probably only helping Reef, Fin and Broseph find the circuit breaker because she notes, "If Daddy hears about this, I'll be stuck in the staff house until I'm 20!", meaning she's only doing it so she can get back to the penthouse. Reef, Broseph, and Emma's Totally Stupid Adventure *She doesn't help Johnny or anyone. She takes a "staycation". Boards of Glory *She only helps Fin (later Broseph, after Fin is injured) and Reef because she wants to get back to the penthouse again. *She also forces the kids to do what she wants them to by using blackmail. The Make-Out Fake-Out *She blackmails Johnny into keeping her plan to make her ex-boyfriend Curtis jealous a secret by threatening to have him transferred to a Ridgemount hotel in the Canadian Arctic. *She treats Reef poorly while pretending to be his girlfriend. Hunka Hunka Burning Reef *She again mistreats Reef while they are dating. *She competes against Fin for Reef's attention. *She nearly gets into a fight with Fin. *She (along with Fin) physically abuses Johnny in the heat of the two girls arguing. *She also threatens Johnny into not saying anything to Reef about her and Fin competing for Reef. Groms on Strike *She argued with Fin, then walks away and calls her friends Losers. *She even threaten her boyfriend, Reef. Told him to, "Let go or I will kick your head like a football." Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Miscellaneous Category:Conflicts